The Temple of my Goddess
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: Hidan is slowly rotting away in both body and mind after his defeat at Shikamarus' hands. However, a supernatural apparition frees him from his prison, and grants him a new chance of Revenge... Read and Enjoy!


**Authors' Note:**

This Story is a random One Shot which you can place anywhere in the Naruto Storyline if you like. It started out as another of our weird ideas, namely to Jashins' true nature.

Well, Jashin - which means Wicked God - shares many traits with the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction of Ascarons' Game Sacred 2. Plus it is said that Jashinism and a certain cult of Kali are similar to each other, and Kali equals Ker... This is basically why I wrote this.

Read and Enjoy ^^

Oh, and I will not make a longer Story out of this, but if you want to try, you are welcome to do so.

Beware the usual Grammar mistakes.

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The pain was long gone away, being replaced by a dull throb now and then. It didn't matter to him one way or another.

Mostly because he was only a head right now; unable to move, to eat, drink or just fend off those nasty bugs crawling into each orifice. But he could not die.

As if that didn't already suck, he was also buried deep underground with the torn remains of his body. It did not matter whether his eyes were open or not, because he saw the same darkness with open and closed eyes.

Hidan had absolutely no idea how long he was down here, here, torn into pieces at the bottom of a fucking hole. It must've been days or weeks, perhaps even months. And while he could not die from any wound, no matter how lethal it was, he could still suffer from dehydration and starvation.

He couldn't die from those either. He could never die.

And this sucked royally.

He had cried out to his god, to Jashin, to save him from this undignified position. At first he wanted revenge, and he cried until his throat was torn bloody from his screaming. Eventually he even resorted to beg for death, to be released from this misery once and for all and for a place at his gods' side.

No help came. Help never came. Finally the endlessness caused Hidans' mind to become a jumbled shadow of its former self. He did not know whether the pictures floating before his eyes were visions, memories or hallucinations. Most of his memories clashed and mixed, until he knew only a handful of things anymore.

Jashin. Shikamaru. Hidan. Revenge.

Yes… revenge. His self yearned for revenge. Revenge against everyone that wronged him. And he would have his revenge.

Suddenly the earth around him shifted, but his mind and senses were too muddled and dulled to notice. But Hidan noticed that he was grabbed by something… or someone warm. Burning, actually. The Jashinist felt himself lifted and before long the sun glared down onto him and he had to clench his eyes shut, eyes not used to light after such a long time in darkness.

But what he saw when he opened his eyes again made his breath stutter in what was left of his throat.

The forest around him had changed. It was a twisted, dark version of its former, peaceful self. The trees around him were either dead or covered with blood red leaves and thorns. Festering, pus-filled blisters and eyes stuck to the direful plants. Their roots dug into blood-drenched silt, from which blood red grass grew. More blisters and eyes were on the vein-covered ground. Even the animals of the area had turned into beasts, which could only be named demons.

But that was not what Hidan feared. It was the beast holding him in its massive hand. Or better, his head. The creature had the body of a woman, but she stood as tall as the surrounding trees, with charcoal skin and burning eyes and hair of flame. She had six arms ending in fearsome claws and protruding tusks in her mouth. Her clothing consisted only of human skulls and bones barely covering the most important places of her body.

Her view and presence were both, utterly terrifying and awe-inspiring. Because she radiated a power so immense that it could come only from a god.

A goddess.

This aura… Hidan had felt it long, long ago, and his dry mouth and chapped lips formed the name before his brain had registered them.

"Jashin…"

It was his goddess.

His goddess threw her flame-tressed head back and laughed; a laugh so loud it shook the very fabric of space around them.

"_**Very well, my little worshipper!"**_ she said then, and her voice was rumbling and just so full with raw power that Hidan would have shuddered if he could. _**"This is the name under which you know me. However, allow me to introduce myself with my full title"**_ She held Hidans' head on the palm of her one hand and gestured with the other five around as it was befitting a queen. _**"I am Ker, the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction."**_

Hidan tried to work spit back into his mouth, which was difficult after all this time, but he still somehow managed to speak with a hoarse voice: "My… mistress… why have You come to my aid? I am nothing but unworthy of Your presence."

Jashin – Ker – chuckled and it felt like thunder. _**"Be assured that you are not, my beloved thrall. You were always my favourite in this realm, but I could not cross the border between the realm of the gods and that of the mortals until recently."**_

"What has changed?"

"_**Much blood has been spilt" **_Ker said and bared her fearsome fangs and tusks in something that could count as smirk: _**"The mortals have been slaughtering each other once again. This was enough for me to cross over."**_

Hidan felt both incredible proud and weary. "But why have You, great Goddess of Chaos, come to free me instead of punishing those heathens?"

"_**Because I heard your burning cry for revenge, disciple of mine. It was louder than anything else in these wretched lands."**_

She lowered her hand holding the albinos' head and cupped one of her other hands above it. Immediately Hidans' breathing picked up panicked.

"_**Calm yourself, my thrall"**_ Ker told him, _**"I wish to grant you Kers' gift."**_

When those words left her lips, Hidans' anxiousness and panic were washed away by a sudden agony unlike being burnt and hatred clouded over his common senses. When Ker lifted her hand to look at her servant, Hidan was whole once more; his pale skin nerved with black pulsing lines.

The S-ranked criminal shifted quickly into a standing position on Kers' palm. His whole body would easily fit inside her hand. And he was naked, but he did not care about this. He was alive again, and strength screamed through his whole body once more.

The Jashinist looked up to his goddess. "How…?" he began.

"_**Hush"**_ Ker said, shutting him up, _**"I have given you a new body made from Hatred, Darkness and Fire. The body of a Sakkara Demon merged into human shape, indestructible through the hands of a mere mortal."**_

Hidan stared up at his goddess once again before quickly kneeling down in front of her: "I thank thee, oh great Goddess."

"_**I have a task for you, thrall of mine."**_

"Order me, my mistress. I shall accomplish it to Your likings."

Ker smiled to herself. _**"You shall carry on what you have done before your disgraceful defeat"**_ She paused and Hidan looked up into her burning eyes. _**"Punish the heathens. Slaughter them and spill their blood, so I can grow strong once more and face my brother Lumen, the God of Light and Order, in combat once again."**_

Hidan was silent for a moment before he held out his hand. Testing his new body he summoned a weapon to himself, a scythe not unlike the one he had used previously, only with blades made from fire. A feral smirk came to his lips and he bowed to Ker. "I shall do as You wish, my Mistress."

"_**I would not have expected anything else"**_ Ker-Jashin told him and set him down onto the ground. _**"I have to return to the realm of the Gods now. I leave it to you, Disciple of Mine."**_

"You can rely on me."

"_**I know"**_ Ker chuckled. And then she simply… vanished. Winking out of existence like a whisper. But the area she had tainted remained in its abominable state.

Hidan looked around and slashed his new scythe experimentally. A blood-stained tree fell under its crushing blow and the albino grinned feral to himself. Laughter now shook his chest and the black lines etched into his skin pulsed faster. "I am fucking back! Watch out, you fucking assholes!" he shouted into the sky.

Hidan would carry out his goddesses' orders. And he would begin by taking his revenge on the Konoha Shinobi who shamed him in the past.

"Watch out, little Shinobi" he hissed delighted, "I am coming for you."


End file.
